May Kanker
May Kanker is the youngest of the three Kanker Sisters. She is in love with Ed, though, much like his friends, he is afraid of her and the other Kankers. Appearance May has blonde/yellow hair and buck teeth, and is usually seen wearing a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with black soles, and yellow socks. When she sleeps at night, she wears a pale blue one-piece footed sleeper. Like Ed, May is the most prone to get into clumsy accidents and/or scrapes. Personality May is the youngest of the Kanker Sisters and is distinguished largely by her buck teeth, frequent snorts, and nasally voice. She is the quietest of the Kanker Sisters and probably the most individualistic, as she is the only one to make an appearance in an episode without her sisters ("Truth or Ed"). Quite often, she stays in the background while Lee, and Marie to a lesser extent, does the talking. On occasion, she does speak up, but usually she seems content to follow her older siblings. However, when she does speak up, her voice is often loud and piercing, and this has been shown to be one of her techniques for persuading her sisters to undertake a course of action. May is also the most naïve of the sisters. She is the most gullible of the three and the most likely to fall for tricks that most other characters wouldn't. It is uncertain whether she is stupid or simply ignorant; after all, in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" she was able to spout out chemistry facts about volatile explosions to Edd off of the top of her head, but she had no idea what the number for 9-1-1 was in "Run for your Ed". History She and her sisters were introduced in "Nagged to Ed". They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Although they are obsessed with the Eds, they still torment, tease, and torture them, although usually in an exaggerated "lovey dovey" way. However, it didn't help that the Eds were particularly demanding of them in said first appearance though the Kankers' response still counts as Disproportionate Retribution especially as the series went on. As the youngest and most individualistic of the Kanker Sisters, May also faces the most overt bullying from her siblings. This is shown early on, in "Nagged to Ed", when her sisters essentially regulate her to the bottom of the pile (although she fights this to some extent). Perhaps the best example of this treatment comes in "Ed Overboard", though, where she is shown being the victim of a mean-spirited prank by her sisters. Despite the fact that she is probably the closest thing to an outcast sibling the Kanker family has, she is certainly loved by her sisters, as in the same episode her sisters are willing to kidnap Ed just to cheer her up. She is also seen getting along quite well with her sisters when they're pursuing the Eds. As well as being the most individualistic of the sisters, May is also the most imaginative. Quite often, she is shown engaging in fantasy more often than her sisters. One of her favorite fantasies is that she is a movie star, loved and adored by millions. Her penchant for fantasy is also seen in her enjoyment of the schemes her sisters cook up that verge on the extraordinary. Examples of this include her becoming a pirate and shooting down a cruise ship in "Avast Ye Eds" and becoming a gun-toting western outlaw in "Know it All Ed". Of course, her favorite fantasy is probably having a tall, yellow-skinned, not-too-smart boyfriend, but barring this, she'll happily settle for being a movie star in the world of her head. Like her sisters, May has chosen a boyfriend from the trio of Eds that inhabit the cul-de-sac. Her choice is naturally Ed, and they seem to be the best matched of the Kanker/Ed pairings. For one, they're both more forgiving of others' faults than the others in their groups. For another, they both have good imaginations, and they are easily some of the most gullible characters in the show because of this. Not only that, but in "Honor Thy Ed", Ed was the least resistant to the idea of getting married to a Kanker, with his biggest objection being that he can't dance. Despite this, Ed (like his friends) finds the Kankers revolting and does his best to stay away from what he terms "mushy yucky girl germs". Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Idiots Category:Ed,Edd N Eddy Characters Category:Easily Impressed Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Characters with siblings Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Abusers Category:Abused